omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanguinius
Character Synopsis Sanguinius, also known as the "Great Angel" and the "Brightest One" during his lifetime, was the Primarch of the Blood Angels Legion of Space Marines. He was killed during the climax of the Horus Heresy at the Battle of Terra defending the Emperor of Mankind from the Warmaster Horus aboard his flagship, the Battle Barge Vengeful Spirit. Though Horus slew Sanguinius, who had once been his closest and greatest friend amongst the other Primarchs, Imperial legend holds that it was the chink in Horus' armour created by the Angel that allowed the Emperor to slay the Arch-heretic and thus prevent Mankind from falling to the corruption of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: 'Warhammer 40K '''Name: '''Sanguinius, Great Angel, Brightest One, Lord of Baal, The Master of Hosts '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Lived for several centuries before being killed '''Classification: '''Emperor of the Imperium Secundus, Primarch of the Blood Angels '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Precognition, Telekinesis, Psychic Powers/Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura, Energy Projection, Resistance to Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Can attack on every level of existence (Physical, Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual, etc.) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Slayed Madail The Undivided, who upon death caused the destruction of a fortress that is calculated to be this powerful and The Neosphere, which is a sphere big enough to enclose a Solar System. Resisted the ruinous powers of The Red Angel, who whilst in a weaker vessel, is capable of corrupting entire Solar Systems with ease. Fought against Khorne's greatest Daemon, who are capable of growing the size of entire Solar Systems. Created a crack in Chaos Horus' armor) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(A Blood Angel who had a fraction of Sanguinius own power saw lasers and plasma bolts in borderline standstill relative to his own movement. Superior in power and speed to Daemon who can in essence grow the size of Solar Systems) 'Lifting Ability: Class T+ Striking Ability: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System Level '(Can survive blows from powerful Daemon and get back up afterwards, including Daemon who can corrupt entire Solar Systems) 'Stamina: Very High '(Scaling to other Primarchs such as Kharn) 'Range: 'Extended melee range (several meters), several dozen kilometers with ranged powers, much higher with precog 'Intelligence:' '''Extraordinary Genius (Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered geniuses in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Furthermore, they are capable of issuing commands during battle at speeds and complexity that even fellow Marines have difficulty following, and they are described as being the greatest generals ever produced by mankind) '''Weaknesses: '''If his blood angels are killed, he is capable of being rendered Unconcious. Can go beserk and lose all sense of judgement Other Attributes '''List of Equipment:' Blade Encarmine, Spear of Telesto, Power Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Angels Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Messiahs Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Swordsmen Category:Leaders Category:Armor Users Category:Imperium of Man Category:Games Category:Spear User Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Males Category:Aura Users Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Light Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 4